


Diary

by Argonometra



Category: Shining Resonance: Refrain
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, narration, unproblematic stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: Sonia's thoughts the morning after Yuma rescues her.
Kudos: 3





	Diary

We have a new Dragoneer! Or we will. He was really shy, but he was looking at everything in the building really closely, and in the corner of his eye I could see the same sparkle of interest that Kirika and Rinna had when they came here.

His eyes were really cute. _He_ was really cute. They’re this really faint purple, and his hair is silver. He looks like a cloud, and it doesn’t help that he’s so quiet and vague all the time.

Maybe that’s what the Shining Dragon wanted. A cloud to carry the sun.

I used to think it might be fun to be a dragon, but I’m not so sure anymore. Yuma gets really distracted listening to the Dragon, and sometimes he wants to do things but then the Dragon tells him he can’t.

And then, of course, there are the hunters…

Kirika is over the moon, of course. I don’t think she’s slept a minute since we got here. When I went to sleep, she was composing a pages-long letter to all these Elven dignitaries. And after that, she went and helped Emma prepare breakfast, and after that I’m pretty sure she crept into Yuma’s room and watched him sleep.

She really needs to chill out. It can’t be easy on Yuma, having everybody goggle at him.

Although maybe I’m being insensitive. It’s not every day your god comes back to life. Or wakes up, I guess. (I still don’t understand Elven theology.)

So now we’re waiting for Yuma to get dressed, and then we’ll introduce him to Dad. I’m sure he’ll be really happy!


End file.
